Test a new analog prepared by Dr. Paul Grisco ((+-12-fluoro-PGF2a-methyl ester) in the primate model where substantial data has already been accumulated using Dr. Fried's analogs. It is projected that the results of this study will be compared with the work Fried has done in his primate tests.